<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ardyn x Rake by ThunderRyder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462839">Ardyn x Rake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderRyder/pseuds/ThunderRyder'>ThunderRyder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderRyder/pseuds/ThunderRyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeless romantic tale between Arydn and a rake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ardyn x Rake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ardyn’s eyes opened to see the sun glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t look like hell,” Ardyn mumbles to himself, looking at the rolling green hills and crystal blue sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up and takes a step forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SMACK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down to see, a rake?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around and steps forward again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SMACK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another rake?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps backward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SMACK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never mind, this was hell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>